Sly Cooper Gang Returns
by Left4Warcraft
Summary: Bentley finds out sly is alive. SHRUNKEN INTO LESS CHAPTERS, NO Story was taken out though. I Will update soon. Made small changes but reread the chapters, or you will probably get lost. Ratedd T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1  Somber News

Sly Cooper

The story happens 15 years in the future after Sly faked amnesia.

I must remind you this is just a fanfiction, none of this really happens in the Sly Cooper series. I also do not own any of the characters of the Sly Cooper Franchise, only the characters I invented are owned by me. All the rights go to their rightful owners and this fanfiction is used for the purpose of entertaining it's readers, thank you and I hope you like it.

Well then let's get started:

Chapter 1 – A change in the game

Bentley was sitting on the couch looking at pictures from the time the Gang traveled around the world stealing precious items and treasures, and also some pictures of the gang being chased by Carmelita.

He let out a huge sigh "So Nostalgic"

Suddenly he hears a voice:

"Bentley dear the dinner's ready" it was Penelope, yup they got married.

"I'm coming, says Bentley." Then he stands up! Wait a minute, he stands up! Yes, in the future the medicine evolved in a way that made Bentley walk again.

When he arrives at the kitchen he sees his beautiful wife, now with a strait long air falling onto her back and some in the front.

Penelope thinks: _"He's been sitting on that couch the whole day looking at those pictures."_

They both sit in the table and Penelope says:

"It is still hard for you to believe that Sly's dead and that the gang broke up isn't it?"

"I don't believe Sly is really dead, you were there with us, we never found the body, there's still a chance that he is alive." says Bentley.

"I know you want that to happen but you have to accept the fact that he is gone."

"Do you mind if we stop talking about this?" Yells Bentley, disturbed by his wife lack of hope.

The two didn't talk to each other during dinner and when Bentley finished eating he said:

"I'm going to watch TV."

Bentley walked into the living room and sat on the couch, he noticed he touched the remote while sitting, which turned on the TV into Channel 6.

"Good, Cops and Robbers!" said Bentley.

(TV Man_)"In this moment there's a robbing occurring in New York, the two thieves that entered the Bank have made 10 hostages and have threatened to kill them unless the police forces retire and let them escape."_

"_At the moment Inspector Carmelita Fox is trying to arrest the thieves with the help of her new assistant Sly Cooper."_

"WHAAAT!" Bentley's scream could be heard by all the neighboors.

"What was that Bentley?"

"Penelope come here quickly!"

Penelope rushes to the room in such a hurry that she broke a plate in the way. When she arrives at the room she is shocked with what she sees in the TV. Could it really be the old Sly that they once knew.

"I can't believe it, you were right, Sly's not dead, but why is he working with the police?"

"I think I have a theory. When Dr. M's fortress colapsed Sly must have been there with Carmelita, I'm guessing that he hit his head hard and Carmelita must have took advantage of it. Then that's why we didn't find his body, that day Carmelita took Sly to her boat and took him with her."

"Honey I've made up my mind. Start packing up and tell Edward to do that too, because tomorrow morning we're going to New York." says Bentley.

**Note: Edward is Bentley and Penelope's son, Picture him as whatever you want because I really can't find any suitable description.**

"Okay, but it will take some time for Edward to come back from his Kung Fu class. I'll tell him anyway. I'll pack up your things; you need a good night sleep."

"Yes you're right, besides we can't stay here for too long or else the police will catch us."

"When do you think Edward will be ready for us to tell him you-know-what?" Asked Penelope

"Someday, sweetie, someday." said Bentley

**03:45**

It was a cold night in the cheap motel Penelope and Bentley Rented, everyone was in bed, it was shivering cold and thunders cracked outside, the city was totally deserted and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the thunders, the wind that made old papers fly around the town and the sound of the rusty lamps in the street.

All of this, plus the fact that Sly was alive just couldn't let Bentley go to sleep, so he decided to see who was online in ThiefNet.

As he walked into the living room he heard a sound coming from his computer and decided to go check it out.

When he turned on the screen a message showed saying "You've got new mail"

"Who could be sending me a mail at this hour?"

"_**Hello Bentley, I'm… well, I'm not going to tell you who I am. Let's just say I'm a friend.**_

_**I am going to require your help for quite an important task. I'm planning on stealing something really valuable. Your probably asking yourself why I would want your help, well it's because of your computer skills and because you have something that could really help me. I need you to come to New York so we can start our mission. Pack up and bring everything you've got, I'll meet you at the airport, and don't worry, I WILL recognize you. **_

_**Trust me, this is an offer you won't decline."**_

**And that's the end of chapter one, please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2  The Plan

**Sly Cooper Gang Returns**

**Chapter 3**

_**Bentley's Motel 7:00**_

Somehow Bentley managed to sleep in that night.

In the fresh morning Bentley started packing some things Penelope hadn't. He opened a drawer from his desk and took out the Thievius Racoonus. He had so much memory's from it, since the day the gang started looking for the pages the Fiendiesh Five had stolen (sorry if miss spelled) to the day Sly supposedly died after the fight against Dr. M.

He also took out the Cooper cane and thought:

_"Even though he isn't a thief anymore and doesn't remember anything from his past, I think I should give him his cane."_

He put those objects in his bag and told his wife and his son they were going to leave.

"But why do we have to leave, we're always changing our house, I'm getting sick of it" said Edward

"We're going to visit an old friend of Dad's." Said Penelope

"Mom, Dad, we're always changing house and you always give excuses, I start to think you're hiding something from me."

"Penelope, I think it's time." said Bentley

"But now?" she answers.

"It's okay, the plane only leaves in 2 hours."

"What are you talking about?" asked Edward

"Son, I think you better sit down." said Bentley

Everyone sits on the couch and Bentley slowly starts telling his and Penelope's Story. How they met at ThiefNet and how Bentley found out she was the Black Baron… everything.

"I can't believe you guys hid this from me the whole time."

"You weren't ready yet, the reason we always change house is because we can't stay in the same place for too much time or else the police will catch us."

"And you're saying this Sly is supposed to be dead but is not. He just lost his memory?"

"Yes." said Bentley

"Well if he is so important for you then he is also important for me."

"Thanks son." said Bentley "Let's hurry to the Airport or we'll miss the plane."

"Sure." said Edward

**New York Airport 12:00**

Bentley and his family arrived after a 4 hours flight. Bentley had told Penelope about the E-mail in the plane.

He was now looking for someone that could be waiting for him, who could this person be and what did he or she want to steal? It was all mystery waiting to be solved.

Since he didn't see anyone he started heading to the airport's door when he hears a voice:

"Bentley, it took you long enough."

Bentley turns around and sees a shady character covered with robes.

"So you're the one who sent me that E-mail?" asked Bentley

"Yes" *starts removing his robes* "My name is Leon."

When Leon removed the robes they revealed a strong-looking male leopard. He seemed to hold 2 pistols in his belt.

"This is no place to talk, can we go to somewhere more quiet?" said Leon

"Of course, we can rent a room in a hotel, we'll chat there "said Bentley

**Hotel room 14:00**

Bentley took Leon to a hotel room so they could speak properly.

"So, Leon, how about you start telling us about your story?" says Bentley

"Alright then." said Leon

Leon, Bentley and his family sit on the couch and Leon starts telling his story:

_"I was born in a family of great thieves, not as good as the Cooper, but still pretty good. I was trained my whole life to be an elite thief, and soon I was going to make my first crime. When the day came I don't know what happened, but I just couldn't do it, I had a really bad feeling about it. My dad told me that feeling would vanish when I stole the paintings from The Museum in Italy. In the robbery day my father and I entered the museum through the ventilation system, we were getting near the paintings when we saw a light: «Hide» - Said my father. At that moment two guards appeared with weapons, my father stood up and shot his two pistols. The pistols containing a powerful laser knocked the guards out. But when my father and I got up to steal the paintings I had a flash-forward. I saw him getting hit by one of the guards, who were still on the ground. I shouted: « Dad, watch out! » But it was no use, my father got killed by that guard. I was in such an anger that I felt ready to explode. I grabbed my dad's pistols and shot them at the guards until I realized they were dead."_

"What did you do after that? " asked Edward

_"I didn't do anything, I was alone in the world, my mom had died of an incurable illness and the only familiars I had were in other countries. For days I walked through the streets without anything to eat. I decided it was time to put my training to the test. I successfully managed to steel from restaurants and that's how I keep living. But back to the story: I kept having flash-forwards and you won't believe what they showed me. Amazing things I never knew that were going to happen before. In one of those visions I saw both you and I steeling something, although I couldn't quite figure out what it was."_

"And that's why I need you to help me." says Leon

"Yes, but, if you don't know what it is, how are we going to find it, I mean, where do we look in the first place?" said Bentley

"I believe that I will remember it, I have flash-forwards nearly every day, I will eventually remember where the place is."

"So will you help me or not?" asked Leon.

"I'll help you with one condition. You must help me find my friend Sly Cooper. He should be in the New York Interpol working as Carmelita Fox's Assistant."

"But wasn't he a thief, why is he working with the police forces?" asked Leon

"Apparently he has lost his memory and was alone with Carmelita when he lost it, so she must have taken advantage of it."

"In these days you can't trust a cop, can you?" says Leon

"Well anyway, this is not time to talk about that. Come and meet me here at 22:00. I'll explain the plan and we'll head for the police headquarters at 23:00. Penelope! Edward! I'm also going to need you in this mission."

" Right " They answered.

**Hotel Room 21:30**

Bentley had been working on the plans to enter Interpol without being noticed. He was now sitting on the small metal bed of the hotel room they had rented. He lay down which made the rusty bed make a really annoying noise, and he started thinking of Sly, how would he look, would he still be the same friendly raccoon? All this made Bentley wonder about his past. In so many lost memories he didn't even notice Leon was already in the room.

"Bentley!" said Leon

"Wh-What. Oh you're here already. Let's go to the dining table so I can explain the plan."

Bentley, Leon, Penelope and Edward went to the dining table. On top of the table was a paper that seemed to contain the plant of the New York Interpol Police. There were various lines marked in the big paper, some brown lines crossed in the middle of the map. A little below the point where the lines crossed it was written: Inspector Carmelita's Office.

"So" said Bentley "as you must have already noticed this is a plant of the Police Headquarters.

"You see these red lines" said Bentley while pointing at the lines "they are the course me and Leon are going to make. As you can see half of the course is inside these brown lines, they are the ventilation system. I and Leon will enter the air ducts and we'll fall right in the middle of Carmelita's office. But first we'll need to get rid of the guards. That's where you come in Penelope. There should be two guards guarding the main door. All you have to do is use your Helicopter to shoot at one of them, they will think it was the other guard that hit him and they'll start a fight. With the noise Inspector Carmelita will come to see what's happening and then I and Leon will already be with Sly.

"But what if Sly comes outside with her?" asked Edward

"That's where you come in. You'll go inside the building and ask for help, you'll have to look desperate and act like a maniac, that way they won't suspect if you keep moving around the Headquarters. While you're moving around you lock Sly's office and he won't be able to get out. Then me and Leon will unlock the office and enter to speak with sly.

"But don't you need a key to lock the office?" asked Edward

"No" said Bentley" I hacked into the camera videos and to lock the doors you only have to spin a trigger.

"But can't it be opened by inside?" asks Edward

"Yes but you need a key and doesn't matter if he lost his memory or not, I know Sly for enough time to know that he doesn't have the key inside his office."

"Alright then let's head for Interpol." said Leon

"Yes" (everyone)


	3. Chapter 3 The Winds of Change

**Sly Cooper Gang Returns, Chapter 3 – The Winds of Change **

"_My plan worked perfectly, we had gotten into the Interpol, Leon and I were just inside Carmelita's office and were ready to go ahead with the plan, when we were surprised by Carmelita's chair flipping in our direction, revealing a very familiar raccoon."_

"Sly; I know you don't know who I am, but you have to trust me." Bentley said, but the shadow in the chair made but no move, when Sly finally said:

"I give you exactly 10 seconds to leave the police station or else I'll shoot you right here and now."

"No! Wait, Sly, take a look at this, maybe you'll remember something." Bentley took out the Thievius Raccoonus and his cane. He handed them over to Sly, who, in the desk, held the items and something seemed to cross his mind.

"Do-Do you remember anything?"

"I had just a glimpse of my past, but it was nothing special, leave the station, NOW."

"Sly, you have to listen to me, You have to come with me, I know this is awkward but if you come with me I will explain everything in detail. Please, Sly, I'm begging you."

"Hmph, Pathetic… Goodbye, Bentley." With this, Sly shot his gun, but missed on purpose and only then Bentley realized.

"Wait a minute, I never told you my name! Sly, you-you faker." Bentley said, angrily.

"Oh Come on Bentley, I was just toying with you around a little bit."

"Why the hell did you do that, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Geez, will you relax, fine, I'll go with you, but I worked very hard on this relationship with Carmelita, we're gonna have to pretend you guys kidnapped me ok?"

"What? And how will we do that?"

"Just write a note." said Sly while handing him a pen and a piece of paper.

"But what do I say?"

"Say whatever you want, tell them you needed me for testing or whatever and that you will let me come back in a couple of months."

"You really think they'll just sit around and wait for you to come back without investigating things through?"

"Of course not, but she will never find us."

"Hmm… You're probably right. Let's go before the guards get back in."

"Right" Said Sly "Uhh, hey, I'm Sly, who are you?"

"I am Leon. Nice to meet you." He said.

They got outside and that's when Bentley actually got a good look at Sly. The raccoon didn't seem much older, but there was a scar in the diagonal on his right eye and he now wore more… good guy clothes (LOL). It was kind of weird for Bentley to see him without his mask, it just didn't feel the same.

**Hotel Room**

Everyone was gathered in the living room and Bentley was still shocked with Sly faking amnesia.

"Why the hell did you fake your amnesia, Sly?"

"Because… I was tired of being a thief, and… I love her."

"Couldn't you at least have left a note or something? You made us so worried, we thought you were dead, and then what do I see? I see you on TV, safe and sound. How could you."

"Calm down Bentley will ya? I agreed to come with you 'cause being the good guy was starting to get boring, stop these guys, arrest these ones, and most of them didn't even have the smallest notion of how to steal. Pathetic thieves."

"Sly, you should know that not everyone is as good as the Cooper. Well anyway, we want you to come with us to steal something."  
"And what might that be?" Sly asked

"Leon, here first has to remember where and what it is. You see, apparently he has the ability to see the future, but he can't control when he has his flashforwards, so we will have to be patient." Bentley said pointing at the leopard.

"Wait" Said Leon, he was twitching on the ground with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bentley

"I-I'm having a flashforward." He said and the people in the room waited patiently.

After a couple of minutes, Leon went back to normal and told them what he saw.

"I saw both me and Sly getting into… some place, I didn't know where it was, but I did see a…"

"What, what did you see?"

"I'm trying to remember, Hmm… It was a big sign that said… It was in another language. Yes, it was in Spanish. I think it said… Damn, I don't remember, but it was in Spanish, I'm sure of that."

"Well at least we know where we have to go, it's either Spain or Mexico, tell me Leon, was the weather dry or did it have some plants, trees or river nearby?.

"I think I saw some trees, and I'm positive that I heard the sound of the stream." He answered, Bentley, smiled.

"Well, Spain it is. Everybody pack up, we're going to Spain."

**Later, At the Police station**

"Everyone, look for evidence, turn this dump upside down if you have to, but I'm not resting until we find any clues leading to Sly!" Yelled the Vixen, Carmelita had recently found out about what happened and saw the note on her desk. She was angrier than ever and was willing to continue her search for Sly until every single cell in her body ran out of energy. The police station was thriving with officers, there were "No Trespassing" and "Crime Scene" tapes scattered around the station, Helicopters were roaming the area, and dozens of investigators were inside to search the place for clues.

"Damn. When I let my sight on who did this I'm going to kick their asses like hell. Nobody takes away MY husband!"

Carmelita looked impatiently into her office, they were only examining the center yet, but Carmelita looked at the wall near the door and she saw a bullet hole with a bullet in it. She took the bullet out and immediately recognized what gun had shot it.

"Hey, you guys, this bullet is from Sly's pistol."

She handed them the bullet and was about to leave the office when something on the ground called her attention, she crouched and picked up a green shed.

"Hmm… I've got a bad feeling about this. Hey." She said to a scientist that was examining the spot. "Analyze this shed, and I want to know which species it belongs to, but I bet it belongs to a turtle."

"Very well Inspector Fox." He answered, placing the shed into an evidence bag.

Carmelita walked outside and passed through the guards, she looked at the stars in worry.

"Oh Sly, where are you?"

Tears ran down her eyes as she let out a huge sigh.

**Chapter 3 ends here, Hope you liked it! I have started to work on this fanfiction again, after almost an year of inactivity, Forgive me but I had a HUGE Writer's Block, but I'm back with the whole story in my mind. R&R and I'll be back soon with another chapter.**


End file.
